walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lacey Greene (Comic Series)
Lacey Greene is a character first encountered in Issue 10 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is Hershel Greene eldest daughter, and the sister of Maggie, Billy, Shawn, Arnold, and the twin sisters, Rachel and Susie. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Not much is known about Lacey's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she moved to the farm with her family after their mother passed away. Post-Apocalypse Miles Behind Us Lacey is shown as sarcastic and weary of her father, like Maggie, her sister. She, like many of the other Greene children, did not get to interact with the other survivors very much before her death. She showed the new-coming group around the farm in a sarcastic tone following their arrival. She had in her possession a collection of books and stories in the house, and she lent one to Carol for some reading. Following the group's target practice sequence, and the capture of a zombie, Arnold and Lacey climbed from the back of the barn into the hayloft to distract the occupied barn inhabitants. Following the accidental release of the zombies, Lacey became frightened as her brother leaped to save her father. After her brother's neck was ripped apart, she leaped off the loft and onto bushels of hay, racing to his side. She raced toward her dying brother and father, pulling out a revolver as she did. As she did so, she was surrounded, and devoured. Then, she was put down by her distraught father in order to prevent reanimation. Following her death, she was buried on a patch of land on the farm, and a funeral was held for all three Greene children lost in the accidental release. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) As the walker capturing demonstration goes wrong, Lacey rushes to the barn to rescue Hershel but is attacked and partially devoured by the other walkers. *Hershel Greene (Before Reanimation) After shooting all the walkers in the barn, Lacey is put down by his distraught father in order to prevent reanimation. Relationships Hershel Greene Not much about their relationship is revealed because of the short time Lacey was alive, but they had a normal father and daughter relationship. Lacey is seen helping him around the farm. Maggie Greene Maggie and Lacey were very close sisters, this is shown by how Maggie used to share a room with Lacey for comfort and protection showing she trusted her a lot. Maggie also was seen crying at Lacey's funeral and later attempted to commit suicide after Lacey's death and the rest of her family's. Arnold Greene Although Lacey and Arnold were never seen interacting, it is assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond and cared about each other dearly. This is shown by after Arnold was bitten by a reanimated Shawn. Lacey jumped into the crowd of walkers to try and save him, which resulted in her own death. Billy Greene Although Billy and Lacey were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond. This is shown when Billy was seen crying at Lacey's funeral. Susie and Rachel Greene Although Susie and Lacey were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic sisters bond. This is shown when Susie and Rachel were seen crying at Lacey's funeral. Patricia Patricia and Lacey had a basic friendship, all though they were never seen interacting Patricia was seen grieving at her funeral and Lacey was also mentioned when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed. Otis Although Otis and Lacey were never seen interacting, Otis cared about Lacey and it is assumed they would've talked while Otis stayed on the farm. This is shown by how Otis was seen at Lacey, Shawn and Arnold's funeral, saddened while standing next to his girlfriend, Patricia. Appearances Comic Series Volume 2: Miles Behind Us *Issue 10 *Issue 11 Trivia *It was revealed that before she died, she used to share a room with Maggie for comfort and to give Maggie a sense of safety. Greene, Lacey Greene, Lacey Category:Greene Family Farm Greene, Lacey Category:Comics Category:Greene Family